Processes for making fibrous structures comprising filaments are known in the art. An example of such a known process is a co-form process.
Known co-form processes utilize a knife-edge die that comprises filament-forming holes. The filaments produced by the filament-forming holes are contacted after exiting by air. The air contacts the filaments at an angle of 30° to less than 90°, not parallel to or substantially parallel to the filament produced from the filament-forming holes.
The problem with current processes for making fibrous structures, especially processes that utilize knife-edge dies, is that the fibrous structures comprise filaments having a distribution of average filament diameters that does not optimize the properties, for example absorbency properties (such as absorption capacity and/or rate of absorption) of the fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for making fibrous structures, especially fibrous structure that comprise filaments, that provide improved properties compared to fibrous structures produced by known processes for making fibrous structures, especially processes that utilize knife-edge dies.